A Deadly Game
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: Whatever is in that room must of scared him so bad to make him leave. We have to find out what's back there. Summary inside.Parings: StarxRob and BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my newest story. This goes along with my story "Killer In The High School" and this book I'm reading. So I hope you all like it. Here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the book I'm reading.

Summary: Four teens are driving home from a performance and their car breaks down. So they go to a house to use a phone, but something strange is happening at this house and they can't leave. This story is told by Starfire so its her POV.

Main Characters:

Starfire: Kory Anders

Robin: Richard Grayson

Raven: Rachael Roth

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan

Side Characters:

Tyler Carson

Kyle Thompson

Carline Thompson

Unknown: This person isn't discovered till the last chapter, but is trying to get the kids scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I set in the passengers seat of Garfield's car. We had just gotten done with our drama performance. We had lost and everyone in the car was in a bad mood because we had lost. I turned my attention to the window, watching the rain pelt the window. I heard a sputtering sound from the car. I turned and looked at Garfield.

"Something's wrong with car. Kory look out the window and see if you can find a place where we can pull over." Garfield said. I rolled down my window to only have my face pelted with the harsh rain drops. I looked around outside and caught sight of a dim light.

"I see a light. Turn right now." I said. Luckily we made it up the drive before the car died. I could tell Garfield was mad about his car, but I ignored him and got out. The rain was already up to my ankles. I grabbed my suitcase and ran toward the porch. I waited there until the others got there. We were all soaked.

"Well are you going to knock on that door or will I have to?" Rachael said. I glared and was about to knock on the door, but the door opened to revel a man with a black beard.

"Can I help you?" The man said.

"Yeah, our car broke down and we need to use your phone to call the auto shop." Richard answered for us.

"Well come in, by the way I'm Kyle." The man said. We walked in without telling him our names. The house was humongous and was decorated neatly, but the T.V in the middle of the room was turned on so loud it was busting my ear drums. I saw someone enter from a room in the back of a dark hallway. She jet black hair that ended past her shoulders.

"Did that hitchhiker we picked up ever come back and get his coat?" The woman said.

"No, but we're going to be late to the party." Kyle said. The girl looked at us and gave a glare at Kyle.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They need to use our phone, Carline because their car broke down." Kyle said. Carline nodded and said,

"Well when whoever picks you up, lock the door on the way out." With that they left. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Weird." Rachael said. I noticed a phone on a slide board.

"There's a phone." I said pointing toward the phone. Richard advanced toward it and picked it up. We walked over to a couch that was in front of the T.V. Garfield turned it down and turned the channel. Rachael set down next to him and I set on the other couch. I heard Richard put the phone down and he set next to me.

"They're on their way." Richard said. I nodded and rested my head back on the couch with my eyes closed. We listened silently to the T.V and the rain pelting hard on the house. I heard a thumping noise and my head shot up. I turned my attention to the hallway where Carline once had been standing. At the end of the hallway there was a door that was opened and the light had been burned out. I stood and looked closer. Richard and Garfield looked at me. Rachael looked scared.

"What was that?" Rachael said.

"I don't know." I said. I began to walk slowly toward the hallway, but I was pulled back by a hand. It was Rachael.

"Don't even think about it Kori." She said. I sighed and turned around to sit on the couch with the rest of them. One thing stuck in my mind.

_"Someone is in this house and we have to find out who it is." _We set on the couch, waiting for the auto shop person to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys I hope you all like it. I'm going to try something new with my reviews. I will not update till I get five reviews. So there it is. Sorry that it is so short. I promise to make the other chapters longer. Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps, what's up in Austria? I don't know because I don't live there. Lol! Anyways, thanks to these people who reviewed this story and here they are.

cartoonstar

RoseXxxXThorn

longhairedhorse

TTforlife

Thanks for the reviews guys. Anyways, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

"They're on their way." Richard said. I nodded and rested my head back on the couch with my eyes closed. We listened silently to the T.V and the rain pelting hard on the house. I heard a thumping noise and my head shot up. I turned my attention to the hallway where Carline once had been standing. At the end of the hallway there was a door that was opened and the light had been burned out. I stood and looked closer. Richard and Garfield looked at me. Rachael looked scared.

"What was that?" Rachael said.

"I don't know." I said. I began to walk slowly toward the hallway, but I was pulled back by a hand. It was Rachael.

"Don't even think about it Kory" She said. I sighed and turned around to sit on the couch with the rest of them. One thing stuck in my mind.

"_Someone is in this house and we have to find out who it is." _We set on the couch, waiting for the auto shop person to come.

Recap Done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think he's coming." Rachael said impenitently. I glance over at her and said,

"Well, I don't think he would've told Richard that he was coming and not come." I heard Rachael growl at me. We didn't really get along. None of really did. Richard was popular, Garfield was in most of the sports club, Rachael was sort of a Goth, and me? I always kept to myself. I sighed and turned my attention to the T.V. After a while of watching, I noticed something propped up against the slide board where the telephone was. I pushed myself up and made my way to it. It was a bunch of old newspaper clippings and pictures. I looked through them. I noticed something strange about these pictures. On the back of them is said,

"_Natalie and Charles Thompson: 1997: "Our Brand New House" in Jump City, California." _My eyebrows furrowed as I read the names. It didn't seem right. The people who had let them in had been named Kyle and Carline. These people in the photo were standing in front of the same house they were in now. I felt someone approaching me from behind. It was Richard.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned me.

"These pictures. Look and read the names on the back and then look at the house behind the two. I watched as Richard examined them very closely.

"This is the same house were in right now, but the people who let us in are not named the same as those two in the picture." Richard said. I nodded and was about to say something, but I was cut off by a ring from the doorbell. Richard passed me to get the door. He opened to revel a tall brown-headed boy.

"Tyler Carson from the auto shop at your service." Tyler said flashing up a small smile.

"Thanks the car is outside. Do you think you could give a ride back into the city?" Garfield said. Tyler looked at us.

"I can only take two at a time. How about the girls first and then I'll come back for you two?" Tyler said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay you two girls can go on outside and get in the car." Tyler said. Rachael grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door, but I pulled my arm back and said,

"Before we go, I really want to know what's in that room because I don't want to leave the boys alone with whatever is back there." I heard Rachael groan.

"Well go on and see what is back there." Tyler said. None of moved at all. Tyler past us all and walked toward the door. I walked behind him, but stopped in the middle of the hallway while the others stood behind me. I watched Tyler enter the room. I heard silence for about five minutes. I began to worry, but when he came out, he scared me more than I had ever been. He struggled to reach me and grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to stay standing. His face had a horrifying look on it. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell against me and pulled me down with him. I pushed myself out from him and looked back at the trio. They had a look on there face that said "Oh my God".

"What did you do Kory?" Rachael said.

"I didn't do anything! He just fainted!" I said in disbelief.

"Well what do we do?" Garfield said. I stood up and turned toward them.

"Garfield, you stay with Tyler till he wakes and Rachael and Richard, come with me to get an icepack for him." I said and we took off to find the kitchen while Garfield pulled Tyler off back into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Richard, Rachael, and Kory

Rachael and I followed behind Richard quietly looking for a kitchen. I opened the door next to me and it was the kitchen.

"Over here guys." I called to them. They came over to me and followed me in. I looked around and spotted something suspicious. The back door had a chair propped against it to keep it closed.

"Hey guys look at this." I said quietly. Richard looked over my shoulder at the door.

"What is up with that?" Rachael said.

"Looks like someone broke in and didn't want anyone to know." I said.

"Well, we'll worry about it later, but right now, we need to get an ice pack for Tyler. I nodded and walked toward the freezer. I noticed an icepack in it and grabbed it.

"Come on; let's go back to the living room." I said. We all walked back into the living room. I saw Garfield asleep on the couch. I sighed and opened my eyes to something that scared me. On the other chair next to Garfield set a man with black hair and the front door was wide open. Suddenly a large lightning bolt sounded off and the light shut off and I heard an ear piercing scream from Rachael and the lights flickered on to show…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger! I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Well anyways please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is the third chapter of this story. I really hope you all like it. So here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. So here is the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

"Come on; let's go back to the living room." I said. We all walked back into the living room. I saw Garfield asleep on the couch. I sighed and opened my eyes to something that scared me. On the other chair next to Garfield set a man with black hair and the front door was wide open. Suddenly a large lightning bolt sounded off and the light shut off and I heard an ear piercing scream from Rachael and the lights flickered on to show…

Recap Done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… show an empty chair and the door closed. I blinked my eyes a few times, making sure that what I saw was real. I looked over at Garfield to see him rubbing his eyes.

"What were you doing?" I said approaching him. He looked up at me and stood. "Where is Tyler?" I asked.

"He was sitting next to me and then I feel asleep." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"He must have left." Richard said glancing over at the now closed door. I closed my eyes and said,

"Whatever is in that room must have scared him so bad to make him leave. We have to find out what's back there." The other looked at me.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! We are not going back there!" Rachael yelled at me. I pushed past her toward Richard.

"So what are we going to do?" Richard asked me.

"I don't know." I said looking down at my shoes.

"I just want to get out." Rachael said leaning toward Garfield. I sighed to myself. I wanted to get out as well. I felt someone slip their hand into mine. I looked down at my hand to see Richard's hand in mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh duh, let's just walk out the door and we can walk to the nearest gas station." Rachael said and walked toward the door. She opened and stepped onto the porch. I followed off behind her with the others behind me.

"I wouldn't do that Rachael. It's snake season and snakes are probably in that water and I don't think you want to risk getting bit and die." Garfield said. Rachael sighed and stepped back in.

"Then what will we do?" Rachael said going near the couch, but she didn't sit down. I don't blame her. I wouldn't sit down after some black headed man had just recently been sitting there. Something just donned on me.

"Why didn't that man hurt Garfield? Instead, he set there and just watched the T.V." I said stepping from the door. The others looked at each other and were probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, I think he would have done something to you, Garfield." Richard said switching his weight to his other foot. Garfield shrugged and looked at his watch.

"I don't know, but I'm going to use that phone to call my parents." Garfield said walking toward the phone. He picked it up only to put it back gown.

"What's wrong Garfield?" Rachael asked walking near him. Garfield gulped and said,

"The line is dead." I walked over to the phone and got on my knees. I filled behind the slide board for a wire. I pulled a wire out to see that something or someone had cut it.

"What is it, Kory?" Garfield said.

"Someone cut the wire to the phone." I said sitting down on the floor, wire still in my hand. Richard came down next to me.

"Well what do we do now?" Rachael said. I shrugged and tossed the wire on the floor. I closed my eyes and laid down on the floor.

"I don't know anymore." I said quietly. I set up straight to the sound of thunder. I hated thunder and lightning more than anything.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked me. I nodded my head stood up. I looked back over at the slide board and noticed some candles.

"Hey, here are some candles just in case the lights go off." I said grabbing the candles and tossed one to everyone.

"Does anyone have a match?" Richard asked.

"I do." Garfield said taking out a packet of matches. I grabbed one from him and lit mine up. It was a good thing I did because the lights went out thanks to another clap of thunder and strike of lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there is the third chapter. Hoped you all liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the newest chapter to this story. Here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Well here is the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

"What is it, Kory?" Garfield said.

"Someone cut the wire to the phone." I said sitting down on the floor, wire still in my hand. Richard came down next to me.

"Well what do we do now?" Rachael said. I shrugged and tossed the wire on the floor. I closed my eyes and laid down on the floor.

"I don't know anymore." I said quietly. I set up straight to the sound of thunder. I hated thunder and lightning more than anything.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked me. I nodded my head stood up. I looked back over at the slide board and noticed some candles.

"Hey, here are some candles just in case the lights go off." I said grabbing the candles and tossed one to everyone.

"Does anyone have a match?" Richard asked.

"I do." Garfield said taking out a packet of matches. I grabbed one from him and lit mine up. It was a good thing I did because the lights went out thanks to another clap of thunder and strike of lightning.

Recap Done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I moved around to find someone. I saw Richard in the corner of the room and I walked over to him.

"Richard." I said, letting him know that it was me. I put my candle up to see his face. He seemed to be terrified and so was I. He grabbed for my hand and I pulled him carefully over to the other side of the room to find Rachael and Garfield. I saw Rachael and Garfield huddled up on the floor in another corner of the room. We walked over to them and set next to them.

"So what do we do? Sit here and weight for the power to come back on or move?" Garfield said while hugging Rachael.

"Let's move to the kitchen. I saw some candles in there." Richard said standing up and brought me up with him. Garfield and Rachael got up and followed us to the kitchen. When we got there we each took a seat at the table where the candles were located.

"Well since we don't have anything to do for a while, how about we tell each other about ourselves?" I asked trying to get a conversation going. I looked at everyone. Rachael was the only one not looking pleased. I didn't want to tell them about my past, but if I died, I wanted someone to know about my past.

"I'll start." Garfield said. "When I was three, my parents and I went to Africa for research. We stayed there till I was ten when I was taken back to America with grandparents because my parents died in a fatal accident. They were out in the field studying habitats and a lion got them. Well when I was fourteen my grandpa decided I was going to take up a hobby. He decided it would be Football. I of course didn't like Football, but I did it anyways for him. So I've been playing since then, but what my grandparents don't know is that I skipped the games and practices and went to the music room to play piano. I had always loved to play piano, but my grandpa said that boys aren't meant to play instruments, but to play sports. Well they came to one of my games and I wasn't there. They found out that I didn't play Football. My grandpa was mad at me and hasn't really talked to me since then. My grandma understands though and told me not to worry about him." Garfield said. I bowed my head slightly. He had a bad past. Sort of like mine. I looked up to see Garfield with tears in his eyes and Rachael was comforting him.

"I'll go next then." Rachael said. "My mom was very nice, but my dad was a different story. He beat us all the time. If we said or cried during the beating, he would bring out the knife or whip. Well one day when I was watching him beat my mom, she whimpered. He brought out a pocket knife and stabbed her in her chest. She died on contact. I screamed and ran toward her, but he stopped me and put the knife in front of me. He beat me and that night I took a chance with my life by calling the police. They came during the night and arrested him and took my mom to get buried. I ended up living with my aunt." She said. I felt bad for the two. They had gone through a lot. I don't know about Richard though, he was rich and probably lives like a star.

"I used to be in the carnival." Richard's voice cut through my thoughts. "My parents and I did trapeze. I had always loved doing flips and everything on the tight wire and watching my parents do impossible tricks. Well one day for the show, they were going to do an act without a net. I wasn't allowed to do that one. My parents were worried I would fall. I stood down next to the ladder just watching. Well my mom and dad were swinging back and fourth. My dad went to throw my mom up to the platform, but the rope broke. They both fell. I raced to them, but I was too late. They hit the floor. I knelt down next to them and cried. I couldn't take the thought of losing them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Bruce Wayne. He picked me up and told me that I couldn't bring them back. I screamed and yelled that I could. I told him it was my fault. He told me it wasn't and said that he was going to take me home with him. Ever since then I had been living with Bruce." He said. I had tears in my eyes. I placed my hand over his and told him it would be alright. I took a breath and begun my story.

"When I was three my parents and little brother died in a car wreck. My sister and I were devastated. We lived in the orphanage for years till my sister came down with a sickness. I stayed by her everyday. She died within a few weeks. I finally got adopted after that. I went to school and I was made fun of. I was the only one at school that didn't have their real parents. Things at home weren't any better. My foster parents always wanted me to live up to my foster sister. My foster sister, Cameron, always got good grades and was Valiant Victorian. I could never live up to that. My foster parents told me I was worthless when I got a B- in reading. Cameron laughed at me and said I would never fit in and never have friends." I said. I looked at the other. They looked like they were in a complete state of shock.

"Kory. I'm so sorry." Richard said pulling me into a hug. I let out a few tears.

"We've all been through so much." I chocked out. They all nodded and we stayed there until the sound at the door got our attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't know much about there past so I made some of it up. Cliffhanger!!! Please Review!!!!


End file.
